A Million Little Things
by Rosebud5
Summary: Or, Days in the Lives of Les Amis. Basically, a series of one-shots and drabbles taking us through days in the lives of our barricade babies, set in a Modern AU. Everything from adorable fluff to heartbreaking scenes, there's one thing you can be sure of. There is never a boring day in your life if you are a member of Les Amis.
1. Pamphlets and Popsicles

…Heh… So. Hello everybody. I umm… Yes. It's been… I haven't updated. In about four months. But here's the thing. This semester has been beyond miserable. And I have had no time to even read fan fiction, much less write it. I managed to finish writing _The Call_, but that's about it. But now it's summer break… Finally… And life will be able to go on!

So! To make up for this, I am starting this thing that I hope will take off very well. This is going to be a series of one-shots and drabbles that are basically days in the lives of the Amis, set in a Modern AU because I friggin' love Modern AU with a passion. I would like to update this at least once or twice a week, but I of course can make no promises because life loves to randomly pick up at the most inopportune times. But, the goal is nearly constant updates with little sweet stories of our babies.

I know this doesn't make up for not updating _Catch Me, I'm Falling_ and _Something Suddenly Has Begun_ for four months, but I promise to update those very soon, most likely within the week or two. Fingers crossed for updates on those ASAP!

So, without further ado, here's the first one-shot/drabble for this story! I hope you all enjoy! Please review if you do (or even if you don't!)

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey

* * *

**A MILLION LITTLE THINGS**

_**Pamphlets and **_**_Popsicles_**

It was so hot outside that Enjolras thought he was going to have a heat stroke before he got to the Musain. The sweltering, August, Parisan sun beat down on relentlessly, his red t-shirt sticking to his back and chest, his thick blond curls plastered to his forehead. And the worst part to him was that he didn't burn in the sun. He freckled. And nothing was worse than those "adorable" freckles showing up across his nose and shoulders that made all the amis look at him like he was a precious six-year-old. He so would have rather burnt to a crisp than have one freckle show up on his face.

When the Musain finally came into view, Enjolras felt himself visibly relax at the idea of stepping inside the cool, air conditioned cafe and out of the suppressive sunshine. He pulled his sunglasses off his face and stuffed them into his bag, running a hand through his moist curls before pulling open the door to the cafe and stepping inside. The chilly air blasting against his too-hot skin as he walked in was unbelievably comforting, and he blinked to adjust his vision from the bright sun outside to the dim lighting of the Musain.

"Hey, Enj!" the chipper voice of his friend Courfeyrac came from two tables away and he looked over to find the owner of the voice, as well as Enjolras's best friend in the world, Combeferre, sitting at the table over a giant box of pamphlets. "You survived the heat, huh, Freckles?"

"Barely," Enjolras grumbled, freckle-covered nose going pink with a blush, coming over to set his bag on the table and sit next to Combeferre, who offered his younger friend a warm smile and kiss to blond curls.

"Have some water, Julien," Ferre insisted as he got to his feet to get a water bottle from a package next to the table. "You're going to dehydrate."

"Thanks," the blond instantly gulped the water greedily, emptying over half the bottle within ten seconds. "I needed that."

"I could tell," Courfeyrac chuckled good-naturedly. "Your usually flawless lips were all cracked and dry."

"And why were you looking at my lips?" Enjolras arched an eyebrow, bringing a laugh from both of his other friends.

"Let it go, Jules," Combeferre smiled warmly.

"I would break into song, but I think I'm already on Enjolras's bad side today," Courfeyrac laughed. Suddenly, his face lit up and his eyes glowed happily. "But speaking of frozen things, would you like a popsicle? I think 'Chetta said there are some in the back room!"

Unable to hide his smile at his friend's childish joy, Enjolras shrugged and nodded. "Sounds wonderful. Thanks, Courf."

"Sure thing!" the younger boy beamed, leaping to his feet. "What flavor would you like, Enj? Ferre?"

A few moments later, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre were all munching on icy cold popsicles, tongues soon stained a colorful array of red, purple, and orange, sugary-colored fingers sorting through the stacks of pamphlets across the table.

"I think this layout is best," Combeferre pointed an orange-stained finger at a small, concise pamphlet in the middle of the table. "Easiest to pass out and simplest to read."

"I agree," a purple-tounged Enjolras nodded. "What do you think, Courfeyrac?"

"I think I need another popsicle," Courf laughed gleefully. "You two dorks keep doing the serious stuff. Personally, I'd take a popsicle over a pamphlet any day."

* * *

There's the first drabble piece! Very short, I know, and no real plot. Jut fluff. But all of these are most likely going to be quite brief so I can write one almost every other day without trouble. I hope you all liked this adorable little fluffy thing, and I hope to update again within a day or two!

Also, keep an eye out for updates on my other works. Fingers crossed on those!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	2. Insert Pun About Blond Hair Here

Hello everybody! So here's the next little drabble piece… Thank you all who reviewed the first one! Your kind words all meant so much to me! I hope to have _Catch Me, I'm Falling _updated this week, so keep an eye out for that, dearies! In the meantime, enjoy this little fluffy thing!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey

* * *

_***Insert Pun About Blond Hair Here***_

"You're kidding me," Cosette's eyes grew wide and her jaw essentially dropped to the floor. "You're not naturally blond?!"

Across the table from her sat a very red-faced Enjolras, his head in his hands and his blond curls spilling over his fingers. "Don't say it so loudly. People will hear you."

Cosette bit down on her lip to keep from seemingly exploding before taking a deep breath and looking over at him again. "So… What's your natural color then?"

Redder than ever, Enjolras tilted his head towards her and pulled a little at his curls, showing very faint mousy-brown roots. Cosette let out a little squeak, stifling something between a laugh and a cry of dismay, before taking a deep breath and crossing her arms. "Alright. So why, pray tell, does the great Apollo bleach and dye his hair? And does anybody else know about this?"

"Only Combeferre," the blond-who-wasn't mumbled as he looked down at his shoes. "See… When I was a kid I accidentally washed my hair with my mom's hair color-dye rather than the regular shampoo… I thought 'Oh, cool, new shampoo yay.' Imagine my surprise when I dried my hair and I was a blond."

Cosette had to chuckle now, though she tried to hide it by taking a sip from her Starbucks cup and glancing out the coffee store window. "And you didn't let it grow out because…?"

"Because I was so embarrassed that people were going to think I was really dying my hair! So… I kind of just… Kept it up. So… To cover up a lie I… Kind of lied again. With hair dye. So." By now Enjolras was as red as the hoodie he had on and he looked down into his own coffee cup.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry to hear that," she smiled softly, reaching over to press his hand. "I am also still in shock that you aren't naturally blond. So give me a few years to get over that."

"Yeah… Sorry about that," Enjolras peek up with a blush still on his nose. "Umm… But I do have a… A request? For you?"

"And what is that, dear?" she asked kindly as she sat back in her chair to take another sip of her drink.

"Well…I heard you talking to Eponine the other day about how you aren't naturally blond yourself. About how you're a natural brunette?"

"That's right. Why?"

"Well… Combeferre is usually the one who helps me touch up my roots. But he's currently out of town on business and I was wondering if… Umm…"

"Oh, Julien, I would love to!" Cosette instantly perked up and her eyes glowed. "You positively have the best hair of anyone I have ever met, naturally blond or not. And having the chance to touch it and work with it is one that anybody would practically sell their souls for!"

More red than ever now, Enjolras just offered her a tiny, embarrassed smile. "You mean you don't mind?"

"Why it would be my pleasure!" Cosette grinned, leaping to her feet and reaching for his hand to pull him to the door. "We can make a night out of it! We'll watch movies and discuss politics and drink so much tea we'll be up peeing all night and-"

"Yes, yes we can do all those things. But Cosette?"

"Yes dear?"

"Whatever you do… Don't tell Grantaire. I think he would go into some kind of epileptic shock if he knew."

"That his Apollo was spending a night with a girl?"

"That his Apollo actually has mousy brown hair, and not blond." Enjolras had to smile a little to himself as they got in the car. "He just might have to find another name for me."

* * *

And there you go! I have this head canon that Modern!Enjolras and Cosette would be best of friends, and would basically be brother and sister. Also, I got this idea from a piece of fan art I saw a while back of Cosette dying Enjolras's hair blond, so I figured I would turn it into a one shot! I don't know if I like the idea of Enjolras actually not being naturally blond out of this context, but for this drabble it was a cute and fun idea, anyway! I actually might expand this in another drabble later… What do you guys think?

As always, please review, and stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	3. The Dangers of Hypochondria

First off, do you all like my new cover image?! I made it myself! My only problem is poor Courfeyrac was kind of cut out of the thing… He's the one in the bottom right corner… Poor baby. Ah well. It looks like he's peeking his head around the corner all sheepishly because he probably did something dumb, the dork.

Secondly, enjoy this drabble piece! It's much sadder and more dramatic than my other two, so be prepared for a little bit of sadness. Please review! This story is suffering review-wise so far!

Thanks, loves!

~Rosey

* * *

_**The Dangers of **_**_Hypochondria_**

When Jehan walked into the flat Joly, Bossuet, and 'Chetta all shared, he instantly knew something was wrong. The usually loud and cheerful home was silent, and nobody was walking around boisterously announcing a new broken bone or clothing store or medical discovery. In fact, Jehan would have thought the flat was empty if it wasn't the hissing of water coming from the kitchen, followed occasionally by a little whimper-sound. The poet frowned deeply, tugging his sweater off and laying it over the arm of the couch before walking towards the kitchen, calling softly, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

There was a bit of silence, and then, Joly's voice came from the sink-area, small and anxious. "Jehan?"

The poet poked his head around the kitchen's door and then he frowned deeply at what he saw. Joly was washing his hands under water so hot it was steaming, and beads of sweat dropped from his forehead and the end of his nose. Jehan hurried over, concern in his eyes. "Joly? What are you doing?"

"I… Just washing my hands," he mumbled in a tiny voice. "I… It's nothing."

Jehan frowned deeply and looked down at Joly's hands in the sink. The skin was bright red and blistered, and Joly's hands were shaking violently under the water. Jehan let out a little worried cry before instantly shutting off the water and pulling his friend away from the sink. "Joly! You're burning yourself!"

Once the water was shut off, the medical student seemed to realize what he had been doing and he began to tremble violently, holding his hands close to his chest, his face pained and scared. "It was an accident… I didn't mean to…"

"What happened to you, mon ami?!" Jehan fretted as he tugged Joly over to sit at the table before hurrying off to find burn cream and bandages.

"I… I thought I was going to get sick," Joly whispered as his friend sat opposite him and started to treat the burns gingerly, carefully.

"You're always worried about that," the freckled boy mumbled as he continued to apply the aloe on Joly's hands. "But you've never gone to an extreme like this before."

Joly looked away, and a hot wetness pricked at his eyes. "No… It's never been this bad before. I just… I woke up this morning and thought I was going to die from some sickness… I didn't even know what it was, I just knew I had to kill the germs…"

"Oh, darling," Jehan's eyes widened and he felt tears fill his own eyes. "Why didn't you talk to Muchetta or Bossuet?"

The hypochondriac bit his lip and glanced back up at Jehan. "They were already at work."

"So you call them. Or any of us."

"I didn't think about calling anyone, Jehan!" Joly was desperate for his friend to understand, using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. "I was panicking, and I just started washing my hands with hot water!"

"Boiling water," the poet corrected him, arching a brow.

"Boiling water," Joly looked away again as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Mon ami, do try and call somebody next time, oui?" Jehan spoke quietly, wrapping Joly's hands in bandages after the aloe cream was applied. "I know it's hard, but this is dangerous for you. What if you had gotten in the shower instead of just washing your hands? You could have been seriously hurt."

Joly just nodded wordlessly, shifting again in his chair and finally looking up again. "Jehan?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," the poet kissed his friend's nose gently. "Just be careful. You mean so much to us, Joly. We don't want to see you getting hurt."

The med student nodded wordlessly before offering his friend a tiny smile. "And Jehan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

There you go! A much sadder, more serious one-shot, but I felt it needed to be written. I utterly adore dear Joly, and I fear this is exactly what might happen if his fears got too bad.

Please review? It would mean the world to me!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	4. Bedtime Stories

Hey, guys! So here's the next little drabble in this series. It's about my two favorite babies… Enjolras and Combeferre! Enjy is about six here, making Combeferre around eleven. Enjoy the fluffy adorable babies! Please review! It means a lot!

~Rosey

* * *

_**Bedtime Stories**_

It was around three in the morning that Combeferre was woken up by a shaft of light spilling in from the hallway through a tiny crack in his door. Mumbling something unintelligible, the young boy pulled himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes with one free hand and reaching for his glasses off the nightstand with the other. "Mamman?" he called out in a sleepy voice, figuring that was who was paying him a late-night visit.

Then, a little blond head of curls popped around the door, big blue eyes wide in the hall's light. Combeferre smiled softly when he saw his little friend Enjolras standing there, and without saying a word, he scooted over in the bed and pulled back the covers, patting the bed next to him for the tiny boy to come join him on. Without hesitating a moment, little Enjolras trotted hastily into the room and huddled under the sheets, latching on tightly to his older friend, eyes still wide and visibly afraid. Combeferre kissed his head and held him there for a long moment before speaking, softly and gently, "Bad dream?"

The tiny blond in his arms just nodded silently before snuggling in closer against his friend's side. Etienne smiled gently before mumbling into golden curls, "Would you like to talk about it?"

This time, Enjolas was quick to shake his head no as he latched tightly onto Combeferre's hand. The older boy frowned slightly, squeezing back, before speaking in a calm and quiet voice to his friend. "Would you like to hear a story, then?"

At this, the little blond perked up happily and looked up with now-hopeful blue eyes. "Yes, please and thank you, 'Ferre!"

"Alright, alright," the older child smiled warmly, pulling Enjolras close to his side and chuckling as the little child buried into his nightshirt. "Settle down. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I am, thank you," Julien grinned against his friend's side, gripping on tightly. "Can you please tell the story now?"

Combeferre nodded, pulling off his glasses and leaning them both back against the pillows, stroking his friend's golden curls softly as he spoke in a gentle voice. "Once upon a time there were two best friends. And their names were Julien and Etienne."

"Those are our names!" Enjolras popped up again, smiling happily, all memories from the nightmare seemingly gone.

"Yes, they are. Now hush!" Combeferre teasingly pushed Enjolras back down, tickling him a little before kissing his forehead and continuing. "Now Julien and Etienne went on a lot of adventures together. But there was one thing that never changed. They would always be there for each other, and they would always love each other, no matter what."

"What about the bad guys?" Julien asked in a smaller voice now, nose pressed to Etienne's side.

"They faced them together," Combeferre resumed the stroking of the curly blond locks. "And they always defeated them. Because they had each other. And together, they could do anything."

"We can do anything…" Enjolras mumbled sleepily against him. He yawned a little, closing heavy blue eyes and nodding off in his friend's arms. "Anything in the world, huh 'Ferre?"

"That's right, Julien," Etienne kissed his curls and closed his own eyes, holding his friend close and protectively. "We can do anything. And we will live happily ever after."

And the two friends drifted off, safe in each other's embrace, minds filled with beautiful adventures and things they would do.

Enjolras did not have another nightmare that week.

* * *

My sweet babies… I have no words. I literally have no words for how much I love them.

Please, please review and let me know what you think! It means so much to me, it really does!

Stay Revolutionary!

~Rosey


	5. In Which Everyone Wears Flower Crowns

Hey all! Sorry for my brief hiatus with this story… Some family things popped up and I wasn't able to be online hardly at all the last week. But! I'm back now! Here's another little drabble for you all, and "Something Suddenly Has Begun" should be updated sometime early this upcoming week, as should "Catch Me, I'm Falling." But! In the meantime, enjoy this little one-shot! It's established-relationship!Enjolras/Grantaire, by the way. Love those two dorks.

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to do this for this story, but as you all know, I do not own "Les Miserables."

~Rosey

* * *

_**In Which Everyone Wears Flower Crowns**_

"Jehan. May I just say that I am not so sure this is a brilliant protest idea?" a rather disgruntled Enjolras mumbled as his flower crown of daisies and violets slipped slightly down over one blue eyes.

"No. You may not," the little poet smiled sweetly as he plopped a flower crown atop Feuilly's head, making sure all the gathered Amis were wearing one of his creations before picking up the protest sign that read _Down With Golden Crowns, Up With Flower Ones. __  
_

"Yes but… I'm not so sure the message you're trying to give with these is coming across clearly," the blond shifted a little as a daisy petal fell off the crown and landed elegantly on his nose.

"I think it's perfectly clear. The wealthy need to stop putting themselves up on a pedestal because they could afford _golden_ crowns if they wanted one, and they need to realize that we _all _could have _flower _crowns. We all could be kings and queens if royalty was shown by flower crowns, no matter what your social status!"

"Yes, I understood that from the beginning," Courfeyrac piped up, looking quite cheerful with his red rose crown. "I don't know why you're being so difficult, Julien Rene Enjolras. I think it's a very important message, and I think that we all look quite adorable in flower crowns, besides."

"Adorable isn't exactly what we should go for," Enjolras grumbled as he knelt to pick up a protest sign that read _We Can All Be Equal. _"I don't know if anyone will take us seriously."

"Apollo," Grantaire's voice came from behind Enjolras who turned a little pink and whirled around to face the cynic, who was looking rather-_he had to admit it_-adorable in a flowery crown made of marigolds. "We always do your protest ideas. Let's do Jehan's for today. And also, if I may say so myself, your beauty is only emphasized by that flower crown on your golden locks."

A blush spreading like wildfire across Julien's cheeks, the blond mumbled under his breath, "You need to quit using your shameful ability to make me blush for evil."

"I'd say it's for good," Grantaire grinned lazily as he went over to plant a kiss on Enjolras' forehead, then cheeks, then lips, lifting the flower crown only slightly for easier access.

This of course made Enjolras even more pink as the other Amis all _Aww_-ed and Courfeyrac teared up a little bit as his OTP came to life in front of him in a mess of flower crowns and light-on-dark curls.

"Alright, alright, enough of this nonsense," Enjolras cleared his throat and pulled back a little, his face as red as Courfeyrac's rose-crown. "If we're really going through with this protest, everyone pick up a poster and a handful of pamphlets and let's get started."

The headlines on the paper the next day read: _**THE FLOWER CROWN RALLY: MOST ADORABLE PROTEST EVER?** _

Enjolras hid it away in a desk drawer never to look at again.

Jehan and Grantaire both kept it framed above their beds.

* * *

And there you go! I'm not so sure I liked this one as much… I thought I knew where it was going and it ended up in about six different directions than I started out intending. But! It is what it is! Can you all please review? I'd love to know what you all thought!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	6. Orestes Human and Pylades in Love

Hello, everyone! Well since my last chapter that had some E/R in it made everyone so happy for our favorite little OTP, I decided to write this drabble! I do hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that these drabbles have been mostly Enjolras-centric… But what can I say? Everyone has their favorite ami, and mine, without a doubt, is Enjolras.

**ALSO! If you have a drabble piece you'd like to have written, please please PLEASE let me know! I will do my very best to write it! I don't want to run out of ideas, here! So please do let me know if there's anything you all want to see!**

~Rosey

* * *

**_Orestes Human and Pylades In Love_**

Before they were living together, even when they were just dating, Grantaire could not imagine Enjolras doing Human Things.

He could not imagine Enjolras waking up in the morning with bed head. He could not imagine him yawning over a cup of coffee in early daylight. He could not imagine him microwaving leftovers. He could not imagine him bending over to retie an unlaced shoe. He could not imagine him trying to remember which was the salt shaker and which was the pepper. He could not imagine him waking up with a jolt from a nightmare, or digging through his sock drawer to find a matching pair, or putting a band-aid on a paper cut. He could not imagine him going to a grocery store and looking at all the brands to choose which one he wanted. He could not imagine him filling his car with gasoline. He could not imagine him making his bed or putting in contacts or brushing his teeth with Crest toothpaste. He could not even imagine him taking a shower (though he did admittedly try very hard to picture that one.)

And so it was on their first morning living together that Grantaire saw his Apollo doing things he never thought he would see his lover do. In the early morning light, the cynic woke to find Enjolras latched around his waist, golden hair mussed and wild, nose buried into Grantaire's t-shirt. The owner of said t-shirt gave a tiny smile, almost shyly reaching down to push a lock of golden hair out of Enjolras's face. The revolutionary leader's lips were slightly parted in sleep, and his nose was slightly scrunched as it was pressed to Grantaire's side. His light-colored lashes cast slight shadows on his sleep-flushed cheeks, and his hoodie that he fell asleep in was bunched up around his ribs from various par-takings the night before, showing the steady rise and fall of his ribs under his pale skin as he breathed. Grantaire reached down and gently traced each rib, suddenly very aware that his marble statue was actually a man of flesh and bone, with ribs and a heart and lungs and even an appendix, if he hadn't had it taken out at some point in his life. (Which the unscarred skin of his stomach proved blatantly that he had, indeed, not.)

Never a show off, never selfish, never wanting attention apart from the cause. Everything he did, every breath he took, it was for others. For the people. Never for himself. Grantaire smiled a little. _My Apollo is perfect. _And he woke him up with kisses to his ribs and eventually other places as well.

Later that morning, Enjolras was sitting at the kitchen table over a cup of coffee, a half-eaten piece of toast, and pouring over a textbook for the class he had later that day. But what Grantaire was paying attention to was the way his still-unbrushed hair went in every direction. The way dark circles made his eyes look like they had bruises under them that he wanted to kiss away. The way his socks had a hole in the left heel. The way his right cheek had a deep pillow-crease indented in it, showing exactly where he had been sleeping the previous night.

Enjolras glanced up at him and smiled a little, tiredly, a lock of hair falling into his eyes. "What?"

But Grantaire said nothing. He just went over to kiss away those dark circles and that pillow-crease.

That evening after classes and work, Grantaire and Enjolras went grocery shopping together for the first time. Grantaire pushed the cart, and Enjolras read the list. It was strange to hear that beautiful voice saying things like "toilet paper" and "milk" rather than things about revolutions and Patria.

"Butter?"

"Got it."

"Eggs?"

"Yup."

"Coffee?"

"Right here."

"Kiss me?"

"In the car."

"Why not here?"

"I could get carried away."

That night, after a home-made dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread, Enjolras and Grantaire were curled up on the couch, a cheesy soap opera on the T.V. They weren't paying attention, however. Not to that.

"Your jaw is a tiny bit crooked," Grantaire reached out a hand to trace the cool, pale skin with a much darker, courser hand.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I like it. You're very human you know, Apollo."

"Well I was certainly aware of that fact, yes."

"Well now I am, too. And I like it."

"Oh?"

A hand over a very human heart, beating wildly under a red hoodie. A kiss to golden curls that soon found themselves laying down on the couch as blue eyes looked upwards into eyes of brown. Another kiss, now to a rapidly beating pulse-point in a pale throat. A very human throat. "Love it."

* * *

I… The amount of how much I ship them is MASSIVE. Embarrassingly massive. I hope you all enjoyed this drabble! My longest yet in this story, I think! The next chapter might be Marius/Cosette or Cosette/Courfeyrac… I… I ship both of those ships. So. That's an issue, you see.

Review? Possibly? It really makes my day!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	7. The Balloon Song

Hello, everybody! It's been a little bit since I added an one-shot onto here, but I put out a request on Tumblr for things people would like to see, and the lovely Sarahbob inspired this little fluffy thing that's about to go down. I got the idea for the prank from that video that was floating around of the two flatmates who filled their friend's room to the brim with balloons. (The link is on my Tumblr in the archive.) Also, you guys should look up "The Balloon Song" because it is literally the cutest thing in the world. I hope you all enjoy!

**If you have a drabble you would like to see on here, tell me in the reviews, and I will do everything in my power to write it! I already have two more submissions from picabritanica and an anonymous asker that I will write after this one, but after I finish those I would LOVE some more ideas and to be able to give you guys everything you want to see! Let me know!**

~Rosey

* * *

_**The Balloon** **Song**_

To be initiated to Les Amis, you had to have a few admirable qualities that Marius did indeed meet. You had to be kind and understanding, accepting, and, of course, dedicated to the cause, freedom, and the people of France, as well as the nation itself. You had to be open minded and forgiving, and you had to know the national anthem as well as you knew the back of your hand.

But the biggest step to the initiation was one that only Courfeyrac and Grantaire knew about. And it was the step that Marius was the most afraid of.

"I think that pranking Enjolras is not a good initiation step," Marius implored the two pranksters when he met them in the basement of the dormitory that all the boys lived in on the university campus. "He makes me nervous."

"He sleeps latched onto a pillow like a vice," Courfeyrac chuckled, good-natured. "You don't need to be nervous around him. And besides, this is a nice prank. A happy prank. It's certainly the mildest one we've ever done."

Marius's eyes widened at this and he arched an eyebrow. "So… What are some of the old ones?"

"One time we hid all the furniture out of his room in the bathroom. It actually took all of us. Except Combeferre. Combeferre is a loser," Grantaire stated quite seriously, though his eyes were dancing. "Now come on. Enj and Ferre will be back from their weekend holiday on Monday morning, which gives us from now until Sunday at approximately midnight to fill Enjy's room to the ceiling with balloons."

"And where, may I ask, are all these balloons?" Marius asked, still highly skeptical of this initiation requirement and also quite sure that Enjolras would not appreciate being called 'Enjy.'

Courfeyrac just grinned wordlessly and pulled out his satchel, opening it to show at least a hundred packets of balloons purchased from a local drug store. "The cashier thought I was crazy, buying all these."

"I still think you're crazy," Marius informed his friend. But he smiled as he said it.

And so it was that two days and approximately a thousand balloons later, Marius found himself trying hard to shut Enjolras's door, containing all the balloons inside. "He's going to kill us."

"He's going to laugh. You're quite lucky. Hardly anybody ever sees him laugh!" Courfeyrac chuckled as he helped himself to a soda from the mini fridge. "And let me assure you, it is like a thousand angels laughing."

"That's a very accurate way to put it," Grantaire nodded, very serious, a light blush across his bulbous nose. "Or more like a million angels."

"A million angels, yes."

They were still describing the beauty of Enjolras's laugh (which was starting to make Marius very uncomfortable) when the key in the door clicked and Enjolras walked in, toting a suitcase and looking a little tired, but otherwise glad to be home. When he saw his three friends lounging on his couch he blinked a little, but smiled back at them. "Hello. How did you get in?"

"Everyone puts their spare keys under the mat in the hall," Courfeyrac grinned. "Even Greek Gods. Be more careful with that, mon ami. If that key got stolen the university would charge you like crazy. Where's Combeferre?"

"Parking the car," Enjolras yawned a little and ran a hand through his thick golden curls. "I'm sorry to be so rude, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed now. Feel free to stay as long as you want to. How are you, Marius?"

Marius was about to say "_NOT PRANKING YOU, THAT'S FOR SURE," _be luckily for his sake he didn't have a chance to before Enjolras turned the knob of his bedroom door and was suddenly and all at once showered in a thousand balloons.

The blond stood stock-still for a long moment, balloons spilling out around his feet while Courfeyrac and Grantaire laughed hysterically, but Marius sat there with wide eyes and pressed lips and a face that clearly read _I didn't have a chance to say my prayers and I am about to die. _

And then Enjolras started to laugh. And he laughed and he laughed and he laughed. (It was indeed like a million tiny angels.)

Only then did Marius feel comfortable enough to laugh back, following the blond and the two brunettes into the balloon-filled room, where they were in a world of color and laughter. Thus Combeferre found them when he walked in ten minutes later, and he chuckled fondly and shook his head before diving in himself.

Marius knew he was an official Ami now. Marius knew he was home.

* * *

And there you go! I hope this made you all smile. It sure made me grin thinking about all our babies playing in a room filled with balloons!

The other two one-shots should be up soon, so keep an eye out for those, my dears! In the mean time… Review?

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	8. The Dumbest and the Best

Hey guys! Sorry this request took so long, **Pica Britanica**! I hope you enjoy! This is based mildly off of when I broke my own collar bone, so I hope it feel realistic. I'm still taking requests for one-shot ideas for this, so please let me know what you'd like to see!

"Something Suddenly Has Begun," "Catch Me, I'm Falling," and "The End" will all be updated very soon! Keep your eyes peeled, dears!

~Rosey

* * *

_**The Dumbest and the Best**_

"Alright, now just lay back… Easy… There. Does that hurt? Are you comfortable?" Joly fretted over the exhausted frame of his friend Enjolras, positioning the blond's sling carefully across his chest to make sure his arm was at a comfortable angle. "If it hurts let me know-"

"Honestly, I'm fine Joly. Just tired after nine hours in the ER. I'll be alright in the morning and be ready for volunteering at the community center tomorrow afternoon," Julien sighed as he ran his free hand through his golden curls. "It's just a broken collar bone, it's not like I have a concussion."

"You very well could have if you had fallen on your head and not your shoulder," Enjolras's best friend Combeferre bit his lip as he came to the couch with an extra pillow from the back room. "Honestly, if you get hurt at one more rally-"

"I won't let him. I will literally throw myself underneath him to save him," Grantaire piped up from his chair at the head of the couch.

"That's very sweet of you, 'Taire, but honestly not the smartest thing you could do," Jehan reprimanded his friend as he leaned over to help Bossuet pull a blanket over Enjolras's slim form. "Warm enough, Enj?"

"I'm plenty warm, yes Jehan, thank you," Enjolras grumbled, feeling a little overwhelmed with all the company. Somehow, all nine of the other amis, including Marius, had managed to squeeze into the tiny living room of the flat that Enjolras and Combeferre shared, and they were crowding around the blond like vultures over prey. Enjolras knew this was a rather unfair and dramatic way to look at it, but there were just _so many _of them and he just wanted to sleep...

"Need anything, Julien?" Courfeyrac squeezed in between Joly and Combeferre to look down at his friend, pushing blond curls out of drooping blue eyes. "Another pillow or some water or ooh! We could watch a movie! We have _Frozen _and _Batman _and _The Princess Bride _and _Flipper _if you're feeling 90's-ish…"_  
_

"No, no thank you, Courfeyrac. I do not want to watch a movie, thank you. If you all won't let me work on school work or the cause… Which your glares are telling me that you won't… I would rather just sleep."

Bahorel, who had been busy at work untying and taking off Enjolras's red high top Converse and setting them aside to make him more comfortable, looked up at him with a smile. "Sure, Chief! Want us to read to you? Or play some music maybe? Or are you one of those people that need it to be cold to sleep? We can turn a fan on."

"No, I don't need any of that," Enjolras sighed and resisted rolling his eyes. "I just need darkness and for it to be quiet. Please."

"We can do that!" Marius nodded earnestly. "And don't you even think about the cause. Just sleep. France is pretty darn free anyway. This is 2014. We don't have the death penalty, gay marriage is legal, there's hundreds of community centers..."

"That doesn't mean the poor have all the rights and help they deserve! Or that we students are paying a fair amount for university! Or-!"

"Alright, alright Julien, we know. And we agree with you and we will help you with all that tomorrow," Feuilly shushed his friend kindly. "But for now all you have to do is sleep."

"That's what I want to do!" Enjolras huffed indignantly. "But I simply cannot sleep with an audience!"

There was a silence from all the amis, then sheepish laughter as everyone started getting to their feet.

"Sorry, Jules," Courfeyrac grinned down at him, kissing his forehead. "We'll leave you to sleep then."

"Thank you," Enjolras sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes. "I will see you all tomorrow at the community center."

And with that, les amis turned off the lights and left their fearless leader to fall asleep. None of them noticed the faint smile on his lips.

_I have the dumbest and best friends in the world. _

* * *

Alright! There you go! I certainly hope you liked it. I must say I'm with Marius. France is pretty darn free in 2014, so I'm not exactly sure what Enjolras would have his panties in a twist over, but I guess there's always room for improvements. (Also it makes me happy because in 2014 I think that les amis would live to ripe old ages because the death penalty really is illegal so no matter how revolutionary they got the worst that would happen would be arresting and what not. So. Yay alive Amis! What a change, huh?)

Review maybe darlings?

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
